Image Spirit: Devil
]] is a SIGNI class associated with black and blue SIGNI. Devils do not seem to have a very strict naming convention, though their titles often have to do with corruption, sin, and evil. Their names are often derived from figures in history or mythology commonly attributed to evil. Devils are often portrayed, as their name indicates, like devils, commonly featuring dark auras, bat wings, sharp weapons, and gothic lolita. Gameplay Devils tend to focus on gaining a conditional Power boost through Trash count. In order to support those Devils, other Devils often have abilities to mill, or send cards from the top of the deck to the trash. With the release of WX-04 Infected Selector, Devils gained a focus on the use of Charms, a new resource-like mechanic used for a variety of benefits such as increased power or protection against banishes. Blue Devil SIGNI are associated with Piruluk and are focused around keeping your hand size low. List of Devil SIGNI Level 1 *Ariton, Fallen Annihilation (Ulith limited) *Azidaha, Designation of Failure *Baal, Reason of the Mortal Sin (Life Burst) *Blue Oni, Village Attacker of Hell *Cinderella, Unhappy Bean Picker (Alfou limited, Life Burst) *Dante, Literary Work of Hell (Piruluk limited) *Djinn, One Night of a Thousand Nights *Forneus, Marquis of Demonic Seas (Life Burst) *Furfur, Sprinting Demon Deer *Grim, Melancholy of Lesser Sins (Ulith limited) *Hecate, Sloth of Mission (Ulith limited) *Hockeymask, the 13th Friday (Ulith limited) *Leviathan, Sea Snake of Demonic Seas *Kagami, Fragment of Hell (Piruluk limited, Life Burst) *Kiragou, Traditional Oni Dance (Ulith limited, Life Burst) *Kooni, Symbol of Lesser Sin *Manomin, Hoodlum of Demonic Seas (Piruluk limited, Life Burst) *Megaera, Right Devil of Vengeance (Cross) *Pheles, Fallen Right Sin (Cross) *Sayuragi, Lesser Sin of Wandering Fluctuation (Alfou limited, Life Burst) *Senbero, Drunk Devil of Downtown *Skanda, Skanda of Transgression *Slime, Sticky Figure of Hell *Succu, Fallen Cannon Girl (Ulith limited) *Teach, Sailor of Demonic Seas (Piruluk limited, Life Burst) *Yaksini, Fierce God of Hell (Piruluk limited, Life Burst) *Zaebos, Devil Rider Level 2 *Ahriman, Fallen Glance (Ulith limited) *Alma, Lesser Sin of Gravekeepers (Ulith limited) *Anima, Reaper of Truth *Apaosha, Dream Woman of Collapse *Aspidochelone, Snake Turtle of Demonic Seas *Belphego, Lustful Sinner *Belphegor, Demon King of Sloth (Life Burst) *Cosmo, Symbol of Immorality *Drake, Sailor of Demonic Seas *Faust, Fallen Left Sin (Life Burst, Cross) *Ganesha, Joy of Transgression *Gusion, Purple Indefinite Shape *Ifrid, Night King of a Thousand Nights (Ulith limited, Life Burst) *Maymon, Fallen Confession (Ulith limited) *Medogira, Mysterious Blue Fire (Ulith limited) *Namahage, Folklore of Oga *Rahab, Noise of Demonic Seas *Saros, Devil Rider *Shakko, Blue Spear of Demonic Seas *Shaytan, Two Nights of a Thousand Nights *Shiyuragi, Medium Sin of Wandering Fluctuation (Alfou limited, Life Burst) *Tick-Tock, Alarm Clock of Demonic Seas *Tisiphone, Left Devil of Vengeance (Cross) Level 3 *Agyou, Left Image of Transgression (Cross) *Alecto, Right Devil of Vengeance (Ulith limited, Life Burst, Cross) *Anne Bonny, Sailor of Demonic Seas *Armored Slime, Sticky Figure of Hell *Azazela, Round Trip of the Three Paths *Beelze, Symbol of Wasteful Evil *Carry, Fallen Cannon Girl (Ulith limited, Life Burst) *Cerberun, Three-Headed Barrage *Druj, Abundant Woman of Collapse *Loki, Bewitching Magic (Life Burst) *Lucifero, Fallen Talented Daughter *Marid, Thousand Nights of Hell (Piruluk limited) *Marid, Three Nights of a Thousand Nights *Metsumi, Fallen Cannon Daughter *Miria, Vermilion Messenger (Life Burst) *Morriga, Devil's Bravery (Ulith limited, Life Burst) *Nanan, Wondrous White Smoke (Ulith limited) *Ninbaruf, Accompanying Devil Elephant (Ulith limited) *Octopus, Suction Cups of Demonic Seas *Oriens, Fallen Transgression (Ulith limited, Life Burst) *Parva, Waterside of Transgression *Rackham, Sailor of Demonic Seas (Piruluk limited, Life Burst) *Saleos, Devil Rider *Shahri, Five Nights of a Thousand Nights (Life Burst) *Shark Spear, Black Spear of Demonic Seas (Piruluk limited, Life Burst) *†Slot†, Wretched Play Devil (Ulith/Guzuko limited, Life Burst) *Solomon, Thousand Nights of Hell (Piruluk limited) *Succubus, Succubus of Pleasurable Sleep *Sukunahiko, Myriad Source (Life Burst) *Undine, Water Spirit of Hell Level 4 *666, the Cursed Number (Ulith limited) *Anna Mirage, Devil Princess (Ulith limited, Life Burst) *Astaruth, Flower of Poisonous Snakes (Ulith limited) *Barbaato, March of the Hunting Devils (Ulith limited, Life Burst) *Captain Hook, Claw of Demonic Seas (Piruluk limited, Life Burst) *Daewa, Flickering Sinful Elegance *Diabolos, Mortality of the Weak (Ulith limited, Life Burst) *Dreamy, Invitation to Dreamland (Ulith limited, Life Burst) *Kraken, Suction Cups of Demonic Seas *Lilith, Recurring Nightmare *Luciferl, Fallen Talented Woman (Ulith limited, Life Burst) *Merrow, Mermaid of Demonic Seas *Metsum, Fallen Cannon Girl (Ulith limited, Life Burst) *Paimon, Fallen Nihilism (Ulith limited, Life Burst) *Roberts, Plunderer of the Demonic Seas *†Roulette†, Death Play Devil (Ulith/Guzuko limited, Life Burst) *Screw Carmilla, Crimson Spear of Demonic Seas (Piruluk limited, Life Burst) *Shahraza, Thousand Nights of Hell (Piruluk limited, Life Burst) *Shiva, Roaring Fang of Transgression (Ulith limited, Life Burst) *Shutendo, Alcoholic Oni of Hell (Life Burst) *Slime Queen, Sticky Figure of Hell (Piruluk limited) *Solomon, Four Nights of a Thousand Nights *Ungyou, Right Image of Destruction (Ulith limited, Life Burst, Cross) Level 5 *Amonowl, Marquis of Toying with Life (Ulith limited, Life Burst) List of Devil Resona Level 4 *Anna Stanley, Black Demonic Princess Support Category:Image Spirit: Devil